Merle Dixon (TV)
Merle Dixon é um dos personagens principais da série de TV, The Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como o brutal irmão de Daryl Dixon, e segue um rumo diferente dos outros sobreviventes, passando a viver em Woodbury e prestando serviços ao Governador. Descrição Merle era um homem por volta de 48 anos, Características do ator Michael Rooker. muito robusto e calvo, tinha cabelo castanho e olhos azuis. Ele foi apresentado desde o início como um renegado vulgar e intolerante, e além disso, ele era extremamente mal-humorado, racista, misógino, violento, volátil e rápido para expressar suas crenças. Como seu irmão mais novo, Merle foi muito bom caçador e também por causa de seu tempo nas forças armadas, tinha grandes habilidades táticas e excelente manuseio de armas de fogo. As habilidades com armas de fogo e as excelentes táticas de Merle, são vistas principalmente em "I Ain't A Judas" e "This Sorrowful Life". Ele também tinha experiência em combate Merle demonstrou ser experiente em combate, principalmente quando Morales e Rick tentaram lhe parar no prédio de Atlanta., embora ele mostrou algum interesse na leitura e na religião. Merle revelou que lia muitos livros, incluindo versos da Bíblia, mostrando que ele era inteligente, e também, possivelmente religioso. Ele também admitiu usar drogas. O vício por drogas é visto principalmente em "Guts", quando Merle é preso por Rick, e em "This Sorrowful Life", quando ele procurava por drogas na prisão. Por seu comportamento violento e racista, Merle causou tensões entre ele e o grupo a que pertencia originalmente, quando espancou T-Dog por ser negro, e ao mesmo tempo capaz de se defender de Rick Grimes, Morales, e Glenn Rhee simultaneamente. Depois de ser deixado para trás em Atlanta, Merle foi obrigado a arrancar sua mão, por está algemado a um cano, e sozinho cauterizar a amputação. A valentia e coragem de arrancar a própria mão, é vista quando o membro amputado de Merle, é emcontrado em "Tell It to the Frogs". Por causa disso, ele passou a usar uma prótese de metal, na qual colocava uma faca de caça como seu principal meio de defesa fácil, contra os caminhantes. Esse objeto foi sua principal característica durante toda a terceira temporada. Após ter sido encontrado pelo Governador, ele, eventualmente, se tornou seu braço direito e um membro chave do Exército de Woodbury. Merle se transformou em um assassino cruel que seguiu o exemplo do Governador, e ao mesmo tempo se esforçava para encontrar seu irmão e se vingar de Rick e T-Dog. A personalidade assassina de Merle, é vista, sem dúvida, quando ele tentou matar Glenn, mesmo ele sendo parte de seu antigo grupo, e ter desejado que a morte de T-Dog tivesse sido lenta. No entanto, depois de ter sido declarado traidor pelo povo de Woodbury, e entrar para o grupo da prisão, sua personalidade começou a mudar um pouco, parecendo a perder algumas de suas tendências violentas e racistas. Merle tornou-se uma figura trágica em busca de redenção, incluindo pedindo perdão a aqueles que já tinha feito mal. O perdido de perdão de Merle, é visto principalmente quando ele o pede a Michonne, em "I Ain't A Judas". Apesar de seus métodos questionáveis, ele realmente amava seu irmão e seu único propósito era o proteger do mundo cheio de desespero. O amor de Merle por seu irmão é visto, principalmente quando ele tentou protegê-lo do Governador, se arriscando a matar o vilão em "This Sorrowful Life". Nas fases finais de sua vida, Merle era um homem bom revelando que verdadeiramente, seu propósito não era ser mal. Após voluntariamente tentar matar o Governador, e morrer no processo, esse seu último ato de coragem, deu a seu irmão e o resto do grupo da prisão uma chance de lutar e, talvez pela primeira e única vez em sua vida, Merle realmente encontrou seu lugar entre outros. Pré-Apocalipse Norte da Georgia Molestado desde a infância, Merle foi criado por seu pai e seu irmão Daryl, após a morte de sua mãe em um incêndio, e ambos aprenderam a caçar e usar armas em uma idade precoce. Merle geralmente tratava seu irmão mais novo muito mau, por pensar que Daryl era inútil ao passar vários longo meses em correções juvenil. Por causa disso, quando Daryl fica perdido na mata, Merle não estava lá para notar. Antes do apocalipse zumbi acintecer, Merle trabalhou como um motociclista e também traficadas substâncias ilegais. Por esse motivo, passou a maior parte de sua vida preso. Pós-Apocalipse Após a epidemia de zumbis começar, Merle refugiou-se com seu irmão e se dirigiu num perigosa jornada de sobrevivência, até chegar à Atlanta, Os acontecimentos de Merle e seu irmão no início do surto, é vito no jogo The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct., após chegarem na capital, je juntaram com jm grupo de sobreviventes, nos arredores de Atlanta. Merle e seu irmão, planejavam saquear o acampamento onde estavam. É revelado em "Home", que Merle e o irmão planejavam saquear o acampamento de Atlanta. * "Para mais informações sobre Merle no Pós-Apocalipse veja: 'Merle Dixon (Survival Instinct)'" 1ª Temporada 2ª Temporada 3ª Temporada Morte *Governador (Causada) Após chegar no lugar em que Michonne seria entregue, Merle matou vários soldados do Governador, e foi atacado por um zumbi que o fez cair para fora da barraca onde estava. Martinez e outros o encontraram, e espancaram-o com força, até o Governador o pegar e levá-lo para dentro do armazém novamente. Lá, os dois tem uma briga brutal, chegando ao ponto do vilão arrancar os dedos da mão de Merle com os próprios dentes. Merle revala que não iria pedir perdão, fazendo o líder insano atirar em seu peito. *Daryl Dixon (Zumbificado) Quando Daryl foi procurar por Merle, ele encontrou o irmão zumbificado se alimentando do cadáver de Ben. Merle andou em direção a Daryl, que o empurrou várias vezes antes de, chorando, matá-lo com várias facadas na cabeça. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Merle matou: *Seis Soldados do Exército Americano (Ao lado de seus companheiros sobreviventes) *Wilson (Ao lado de seus companheiros sobreviventes) *Tim (Antes da Reanimação) *Gargulio *Ben (acidental) *Seis soldados de Woodbury (diretas ou provocado) *Pelo menos 8 pessoas não indentificadas. *Inúmeros zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *O ator Michael Rooker, anunciou sua participação na série, numa postagem em seu Twitter, em 10 de Junho de 2010. Fonte tirada de Dreadcentral.com. *Merle Dixon foi um personagem criado especificamente para a série de televisão, assim como seu irmão. *As palavras de Merle em "Tell It to the Frogs", quando ele está gritando, são quase idênticas às suas últimas palavras dirigidas ao governador; no sentido de que ambas as vezes ele disse que não iria implorar por sua vida. *A motocicleta de Daryl pertencia anteriormente à Merle, mas Merle nunca é visto a usando. *O pseudônimo "Stoney" foi usado para Merle pela equipe de roteiristas como visto na folha de chamada para "This Sorrowful Life". *De acordo com Shane Walsh, Merle era um traficante de drogas antes do apocalipse. Shane revela que Merle era um traficante de drogas em "Tell It to the Frogs". *A cena em que Merle foi introduzido disparando sua arma em cima do telhado na primeira temporada causou um pouco de caos na vida real; algumas pessoas não sabiam que eles estavam filmando e pensaram que o ator, Michael Rooker, era um franco-atirador e chamaram a polícia. Uma verdadeira equipe da SWAT realmente apareceu. Felizmente, ninguém foi preso. *Michael Rooker perdeu 28 quilos a fim de se preparar para o retorno de Merle na terceira temporada. Fonte tirada de Dailydead.com. *Sengundo Michael Rooker, ele não gostava de usar a prótese que Merle tinha em seu braço, pois o incomodava, e se sentiu aliviado quando seu personagem morreu. Fonte tirada de TV Guide.com. *Merle é um dos muitos amputados na série, depois de ter sido forçado a amputar sua própria mão direita, e depois de ter dois de seus dedos mordidos pelo governador. **Merle é o primeiro personagem a ter um membro amputado. *"Made to Suffer" é o primeiro episódio em que Merle e Daryl são fisicamente vistos juntos. *Antes de sua aparição final, ele afirmou que havia matado 16 pessoas desde que o apocalipse começou. Todas elas foram durante seu tempo no círculo íntimo de Philip. Merle revelou ter matado 16 pessoas, em "This Sorrowful Life." **Merle matou a quarta maior quantidade de personagens que vivem no programa de TV com pelo menos 25 (incluindo a si mesmo indiretamente); enquanto Carol tem a terceira maior, com mais ou menos 25, enquanto Rick tem a segunda maior, com pelo menos 32, e enquanto o governador tem a maior, com mais de 50. *Como disse Greg Nicotero e Laurie Holden durante o Q''&A Panel at Walker Stalker Con Chicago de 2014'', a morte de Merle não foi planejada durante a escrita inicial para a terceira temporada, a sua morte surgiu nos últimos minutos antes da gravação de "This Sorrowful Life" começar. Merle seria um personagem regular na 4ª temporada. *A roupa de Merle está disponível para compra no Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace para 240 Microsoft Points. *As fala finais de Merle "Eu não vou implorar, eu não pedir perdão para você!" Não foram direcionados para o governador, mas sim para Deus como revelado por Michael Rooker. Referências }} Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Personagens TV Categoria:Família Dixon